Love Hurts
by Leslie Emm
Summary: In response to Myriad 13's quotes challenge. I got Don Flack and the quote 'Sadness flies away on the wings of time' by Jean de la Fontaine.


**Love Hurts**

_In response to Myriad 13's quotes challenge. I got Don Flack jnr and the quote_

_'Sadness flies away on the wings of time' by Jean de la Fontaine._

…...

Donald Flack junior was a legend in the making. He was a hot shot, even training to be a cop he was talked about, how good he was, how it all came naturally. How he followed in his daddy's footsteps, but with his own particular stamp too. He may be a Flack but he worked damned hard to prove he wasn't going to trade on his fathers reputation. No he was going to build one all of his own.

And then there were the women, oh the women. Suddenly clad in a blue uniform as he started the academy, and beefed out slightly from the workout sessions they looked a little longer and smiled a little more. It was far cry from the gawky and awkward teenager that he had been, no girl had looked twice at him, not really. Not that he'd had the guts to try that hard.

Even his first car hadn't brought him much luck in the girls department. Before he joined the police cadets he was just another goofy kid trying to get into a girls underwear, and failing. Now he was a smart ass with an answer for everything and had seen so many pairs of underwear he was starting to lose count.

So why, when he had all this, did he feel like his heart was being ripped out and stomped all over right now? He would soon be a 'proper copper' as his Irish grandfather kept saying. He had women whenever he wanted them. But not this one, not the one that mattered. Right now, life could kiss his ass.

Casey Dutch had been _the one_. All through his younger years, the girl across the road, the one thing that he wanted more than anything. His first crush, that had lasted over 10 years, and the torch still burned bright.

They'd played together as children, then spent time together as part of a group, doing things they shouldn't after drinking things they shouldn't in placed they shouldn't be. Don always felt slightly uneasy about it, but Casey was always there and therefore, so was he.

He adored her, did _anything_ for her. His brother used to tease him about it, Casey didn't seem to notice as he followed her around like a love sick puppy, but his brother did. She was kind and beautiful, and he just knew that one day she'd realise what he'd known for years, they were destined for each other.

As he grew up the strength of the feelings didn't change, but the concept did. He went from an overconfident lout to a bumbling wreck in her presence still, grinning like the idiot he was if she so much as glanced in his direction. But he was sensible enough to realise that he was just the kid over the road to her and always would be, and that the crush would play itself out eventually, and that it was highly unlikely that she'd ever give it up for him.

And then tonight suddenly she was there, at his folks house, his brother managing to wangle a New Years Eve party, parents free. He'd been astounded when she had came over and given him a big hug. His face had shone bright red as she'd thrown compliment after compliment in his direction, and his brother had a huge bruise on his arm from the punch he'd received for his face pulling and lewd actions from behind her back.

He'd been attentive, making sure she had drinks, ousting his complaining sister from the sofa so they could sit down.

_Finally_ he'd thought _Finally it's going to happen._

He tried to focus on the words she said, rather than the lips she spoke them through. He tried not to jump when she leaned in and touched his arm to laugh. He tried to form coherent sentences in reply. He tried not to mumble and stutter when she told him that she'd never noticed what wonderful eyes he had. He also tried to surreptitiously drink more than she noticed to give him 'Dutch courage', for when he'd surely have to make the first move and finally kiss her.

Coming back with another drink he frowned to see she had moved and was talking to people in the corner of the room, well the kissing may have to be put on hold, but he headed over anyway.

"Wine spritzer for the lady" he grinned, handing her a glass.

"Aww, thanks Donnie" she smiled. He didn't even care that she called him that, he insisted on Don these days, Donnie sounded like a kid, or an Osmond.

"Welcome" he beamed back.

"Donnie" she turned to him again "There's someone I'd like you to meet, this is Kevin, my boyfriend, Kev, this is Donnie, we've known each other for ever"

And suddenly his heart stopped.

_Boyfriend?! This guy couldn't be her fucking boyfriend! _

His fists clenched as he prepared to punch the guy, and walk off with his girl, crowing 'Bad luck buddy, she's always been mine'. Walk off into the sunset with his girl, the one he'd loved as long as he could remember.

"Nice to meet you" his voice said as his fist uncurled and reached out to shake Kev's hand.

"You too" the guy replied, a smile of pure smugness on his face.

_Bastard_ Don privately fumed.

"Anyway" Don muttered, he couldn't be here, watching this guy pawing Casey, his arm around her waist, the way she looked at him "I'm jus' gonna see if Sam's OK"

"Ok, thanks" Casey grinned as he left.

He went straight into the back yard, a bottle of Jack finding it's way into his hand as he did, and he stared up at the stars as he tipped his head back and drank.

_Why?_ He silently asked them.

He didn't hear the door open behind him, didn't realise he had company until his brother spoke.

"Crashed an' burned huh Mav?" his brother said, quoting the line from Top Gun, the one they had used on each other for years.

"Fuck off" Don snarled.

"Happens to the best of us" his brother replied, taking the bottle and a large swig before handing it back "Even me"

"You not hear me?" Don turned on him.

"I heard ya" his brother chuckled "You'll get over it"

"Don't feel like that" Don groused "I feel like a total idiot"

Don rocked slightly as his companion dug him with an elbow "Don't think no one noticed buddy, she ain't noticed for the past 10 years, she ain't startin' now"

"Damn it" Don growled "I shouldn't be feelin' like this, I'm a grown up for fucks sake!"

"Hey first crushes are heavy stuff" his brother told him "Go back in there an' get laid, there's nothin' like gettin' under someone to get over someone, you know what I mean. Plenty of chicks in there, jus' keep it off Ma's radar an' you'll be fine"

"Huh" Don gruffed, he wanted to, he wanted to show them all he didn't care. But he did.

"Hey buddy" he felt a hand on his arm "They say that 'Sadness flies away on the wings of time' a quote by Jean de la Fontaine, it's true"

Don gave him a sour look "I thought you were majoring in business? Not poetry"

"How do you know he's a poet?" he was challenged.

"Sounds like a poetry kinda thing" he shrugged.

"Right" his brother laughed "So you not been readin' my books on the QT then?"

"I do believe" Don replied "I told you to fuck off earlier, why you still here?"

His tone was flat but there was a humourous note in it.

"Language boy!" he reprimanded, imitating their father, it drew a reluctant laugh from Don "C'mon" he put a friendly arm around Don's shoulders "There's some college chicks in there, I swear they only wanna get laid by a guy in a uniform"

"Hmmm" Don looked at his brother "I may just be able to oblige"

Maybe his brother was right, now the initial shock had worn off, he was starting to feel better.

…...

_Ok, the obvious choice for this quote and character was Jessica Angells death, so I have stayed well away. I wanted something a little more light hearted and I've had an idea about high school/teenage crush for a while so this fit nicely. I am so glad that I got Flack for this one and Danny for my last – I swear Myriad I am not stalking your computer!_

_Hope you have enjoyed, please leave a review and thanks to Myriad 13 for this challenge!_


End file.
